OOPs!
by nissassa
Summary: a one-shot crack at the W-B-W-L. Shows the general plot of the - "darker!evil!w-b-w-l!stories!". P.S- add a lot more exclamations. The more the better.


**Disclaimer :- I do not own anything.**

Summary:-! do i need to summarize 700 words for you?** A crack at wbwl.  
**

**N**ine year old Harry Potter watched from the balcony of his room as the Potters called Arnold Potter, his brother and The B-W-L, for a photo session with the Skeeter-hag, as he called her; who did most of his brothers interviews.

She wrote very well, seeing his brother did not have the vocabulary that was used.

Harry sported a scowl on his face as he was forgotten for his brother, seeing he was not the boy who lived. Of course he was not jealous of the stupid title and its perks, the scowl was merely for show. How else will a writer show a tormented child.

Harry Potter was no mere child either, he was the true boy who lived, the crackpot-old-bearded-nosebroken-moron-goatphilic-dograpist Headmaster, who was known to never miss a thing could not take the time to examine the true boy who lived and just declared his brother as the vanquisher.

The Headmaster, whose plans hinged on one single boy, just had to make the mistake in identification, OOPS!

For all his wisdom, the defeater of Grindelwald could not decide which child was the one he needed to sink his hooves in.

Meanwhile Harry Potters thoughts took a direction for the worst, How did his parents forget his birthday, especially since he shared it with their precious son.

Being head-boy and head-girl of Hogwarts, they were known to forget obvious facts! His parents mistreated him, he decided. He was an abused kid who needed to get out of the house and run. Never thinking over the fact that run-away kids and pets end up dead or used in many ways, rather then finding what they hoped for.

The thought that his parents fed him, clothed him and gave him a place to call home was lost upon him. They dared to forget his birthday.

At the age of nine Harrison, not Harry, the protagonist should have a cool name!; was a Multiple animagus, with phoenix and dragon one of the weaker forms, the form he loved was a basilisk. He was also an elemental and all other cool powers the reader can think of.

He even taught himself to read and write seeing his neglectful parents would not. He was helped by house elves of course, the same house elves that cannot form proper sentences taught him to read.

Harrison wanted to leave the house, he would join the Dark Lord; his brothers nemesis, the brother whom he considered an idiot, but considered the Dark Lord his enemy and equal.

He would obviously apparate while thinking about Voldemort and obviously where the ministry and Dumbledore failed, he would find the Dark Lord and he would break all the wards and apparate where even his followers walked with measured steps.

Of course the Dark Lord would accept him as his heir and he would be adopted by the Snake -face and he would obviously drink the deforming potion of adoption with blood of snake-face.

He would then wait for six years and then let the dark lord bugger him.

He was a true Slytherin, he had everything planned. He even practiced the conversation he would have.

He would find and uncle and aunt amongst the death eaters.

Drool was dropping from Harr.. Harrison Potters face when he spotted his weak, idiotic, fat brother; the one he was not jealous of. The same one was spoiled rotten and was friends with pathetic Ronald Weaseley.

"Oye, Harry". Harry scowled at that, as he saw his brother emerge, slightly panting from the exertion of climbing the stairs.

"What?" he snarled back to the spoiled weakling with no brains, as he walked towards him in a very graceful manner.

His brother smiled, a very ugly to look at smile. He pointed down while saying "Look".

Harry humored his brother, what would a no-brained weakling show him and leaned forward.

Meanwhile Arnold merely pushed his brother forward down the stairs and the self styled Slytherin fell down the stairs and ended with a broken neck and his glasses hanging with the bridge broken.

Arnold merely smirked and called. "OOPS!; Tobby"

a house elf appeared at the call, "yes master Arnold Potter, sir." bouncing on its heels with long ears bouncing similarly.

"Please vanish the dirt and clean up the stairs." And Arnold Potter walked away.

Tobby snapped his fingers together and Harrison Potters body vanished, leaving no trace behind and no one ever heard of him, ever again.

Tobby went about doing his work, ecstatic at another job done well.

A.N:-I'm back! I'm back. Just got free from exams... :)


End file.
